Lacrima
by Linemie
Summary: Dit verhaal gaat over de elfjarige Lacrima die ook haar brief krijgt van Zweinstein, net zoals Harry Potter. Lacrima wordt ingedeeld in de afdeling waar ze thuishoort maar ze is niet zoals de anderen. Lacrima is anders, ze voelt zich ook aangetrokken tot anderen afdelingen, zo ontmoet ze Harry, Ron en Hermelien. Samen met hen beleeft ze het avontuur van de Steen der Wijzen.
1. De brief van niemand

Al een hele week zaten de twee meisjes in de speeltuin verdiept in hun boeken. Het kleine blonde meisje zat op een geruite dekentje in een hoekje van de speeltuin, terwijl het lange, slanke donkerharige meisje zachtjes heen en weer wiegde op de schommel. Terwijl het donkerharige meisje geconcentreerd de bladzijde van haar boek omsloeg, struikelde een klein jongetje over een kiezeltje en viel plat op zijn buik voor de voeten van het lezende meisje. Ze keek met een woedende blik naar het jongetje op de grond, dat met een enorme snelheid recht sprong en al struikelend naar zijn vrienden rende. Aan de andere kant van de speeltuin raapte het blonde meisje haar spullen op en verliet de speeltuin. Het donkere meisje sloeg haar boek met een klap dicht en liep haar achterna. De volgende ochtend ging ze-zoals elke andere warme zomerdag-na haar ontbijt opnieuw naar de speeltuin. Twee meisjes waren lachend aan het schommelen maar sprongen haastig van hun schommel toen ze het donkere meisje zagen staan. De kinderen hadden geleerd om uit de buurt te blijven van Lacrima. Voor ze haar boek opensloeg op haar vertrouwde schommel, wierp ze een blik op het grasperkje aan de overkant van de speeltuin. Het blonde meisje was er nog niet, mooi. Lacrima sloeg haar boek open en begon te lezen. Elke keer als ze een bladzijde omsloeg wierp ze een korte blik naar het hoekje van de speeltuin. Maar het kleine, blonde meisje kwam niet opdagen. Tegen het middaguur waren de meeste mensen al naar huis om te gaan eten. Toen Lacrima voelde dat ook zij honger had, liep ze voorzichtig naar het perkje waar het meisje al heel de zomer had gezeten. Het gras groeide er goed en hier en daar waren bloemetjes te zien. Onder de struiken zag Lacrima iets liggen. Ze keek schichtig over haar schouder, wierp een nijdige blik op haar schommel waar nu iemand anders op zat, en stak haar hand onder de struiken. Ze voelde een hard voorwerp. Lacrima nam het stevig beet en trok haar hand terug. Het was een boek, een gloednieuw boek dat er toch oud uit zag. 'Een beknopte beschrijving van Zweinstein', stond in sierlijke letters op de rode kaft. Lacrima keek eerst nog eens om haar heen en nam vervolgens het boek mee naar huis. Ze griste snel een boterham mee uit de keuken en liep de trap op naar haar kamer. Ze ging aan haar bureau zitten, sloeg het dikke boek open en liet haar ogen gefascineerd over de pagina's glijden. Toen haar moeder haar riep voor het avondeten, was ze zo moe dat ze ter plekke in slaap zou kunnen vallen. Het boek, dat eerst zo mysterieus had geleken, was alleen maar een verzameling van de vreemdste woorden die ze ooit had gelezen. Geen enkel woordenboek had een verklaring voor 'Dreuzel', en nergens kon ze iets vinden over verschijnselen. Uitgeput moest ze aan tafel de langdradige verhalen over de balletles van haar zusje aanhoren en de conversatie over haar nieuwe school tussen haar ouder. Wanneer haar vader zich klaarzette voor het nieuws en haar moeder begon aan de afwas, liep ze al half slapend de trap op. Ze negeerde Larissa toen die vroeg om samen een spelletje te spelen en liet met een zucht haar kamerdeur dichtvallen. Ze keek haar rommelige kamer rond en besloot eerst maar even op te ruimen. Even later lagen al haar boeken, inclusief 'Een beknopte beschrijving van Zweinstein', weer netjes in haar kast. Vermoeid vonden haar gedachten het land der dromen. De volgende ochtend werd de dagelijkse routine weer opgepakt. Lacrima kwam pas laat naar beneden doordat ze de vorige avond zo moe was, maar verliet even snel als altijd het huis om naar de speeltuin te gaan. Onderweg kwam ze de jongen van een paar huizen verder tegen maar keek niet in zijn richting. Zijn haar zat altijd in de war, zijn kleren waren veel te groot en zo te zien ook tweedehands en bovendien had hij een idioot bliksemvormig litteken op zijn voorhoofd. Ze liep stug door en zette zich opnieuw met haar boek op de schommel, alsof er niets veranderd was. Het blonde meisje was er weer niet. Zo ging het een paar dagen door. Maar op een avond, toen Lacrima net een voetbal tegen haar hoofd had gekregen en woedend de speeltuin was uitgelopen, zaten twee kerkuilen gezellig naast elkaar op het bord waar op stond 'Ligusterlaan'. Haar zusje kwam giechelend op haar afgelopen en klampte zich vast aan de slanke benen van haar oudere zus.

"Papa kietelen", hijgde het meisje. Haar vader kwam met een brede grijns de gang in gelopen. Larissa schoot snel onder zijn benen door naar de woonkamer. Terwijl Lacrima haar jas aan de kapstok hing en haar sneakers op de schoenenplank neerzette, zei haar vader: 'Er ligt post voor je op tafel.' Hij liep naar de woonkamer en liet Lacrima verbouwereerd achter.

"Post?" dacht ze. Wie zou haar nu post sturen? Ze liep peinzend naar de keuken, zei gedag tegen haar moeder en keek naar de brief op de tafel. De envelop was dik en van gelig perkament. Er zat een paars lakzegel op, met een wapen; een leeuw, een raaf, een das en een slang, rond een grote letter 'Z'. Lacrima keek naar haar moeder, maar die was te druk bezig met aardappelen schillen, nam de brief en liep de trap op naar haar kamer. Ze ging zitten en keek gefascineerd naar de dikke, zware envelop in haar handen. In smaragdgroene inkt stond:

**Mevrouw L. Dlandey**

**Kamer bij de tuin**

**Ligusterlaan 4**

**Klein Zanikem**

**Surrey**

Zonder ook maar enige behoefte te hebben om naar buiten te kijken, gleden haar ogen naar het raam. Een gezellig tuintje voor de bewoners van nummer acht. Larissa's naam begon ook met een "L" maar deze brief was absoluut voor haar bestemd. Lacrima opende met trillende handen de brief.

**ZWEINSTEINS HOGESCHOOL VOOR**

**HEKSERIJ & HOCUS-POCUS**

**Hoofd: Albus Perkamentus**

**(Commandeur in de Orde van Merlijn, Int. Tovergrootmeester,**

**Heksenleider 1****e**** Klas, Opperste Hotemetoot van de Wereldband**

**van Toverlieden)**

**Geachte mevrouw Dlandey,**

**Het doet me genoegen u te kunnen mededelen dat u in**

**aanmerking komt voor een plaats aan Zweinsteins Hogeschool**

**voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus. Bijgaand treft u een lijst aan**

**van schoolboeken en andere benodigdheden.**

**Het schooljaar begint op 1 september.**

**Gelieve vóór 31 juli per uil te reageren.**

**Hoogachtend,**

**Minerva Anderling,**

**Assistent-schoolhoofd**

Duizenden vragen raasden door Lacrima's hoofd. Zweinstein… die naam kwam haar bekend voor. Ze las de brief opnieuw en opnieuw en opnieuw. Ze wist zeker dat ze Zweinstein al eens eerder had gelezen. Meteen sprong ze recht en liep naar haar kast. Als ze op haar tenen ging staan lukte het net. Het zware boek viel in haar armen. 'Een beknopte beschrijving van Zweinstein'. Haar hart maakte een sprongetje. Haar gedachten werkten razendsnel. Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus. Dat eerste begreep ze nog, een school genaamd Zweinstein, dat verklaarde waarschijnlijk ook het lakzegel met het wapen. Maar Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus… Na een paar minuten begon er iets te dagen. Zweinstein was een school voor magie. Lacrima had altijd gehoopt dat magie echt bestond, zou het echt zijn? Maar er was nog iets, Gelieve vóór 31 juli per uil te reageren. Per uil? Was dat een soort magische postbode? Vóór 31 juli, dat was nog meer dan een week. Een paar minuten bleef ze roerloos zitten. Ze besloot de brief aan haar ouders te geven.

"Papa", klonk haar stem onzeker toen ze de woonkamer binnen kwam. Thomas keek op van zijn krant en keek zijn dochter liefdevol aan. Lacrima overhandigde hem de brief, die hij vragend aannam. Hij las de brief en er verscheen een grijns op zijn gezicht.

"Ik snap hem niet goed, papa." Haar vader keek haar grijnzend aan.

"Wel, wel, wel, meisje. Dat heb je goed gedaan", zei hij, "Een vriend van me heeft jaren geleden net zo'n brief gekregen", hij stond op uit zijn zetel en liep naar de telefoon.

"Morgen zullen we je spullen gaan kopen."

"Maar papa," stamelde ze, "Ik snap hem niet." Haar vader schoot in de lach.

"Hoezo je snapt hem niet?" vroeg hij lachend. Emma kwam de keuken uitgelopen met een vaatdoek in haar handen.

"Het is een uitnodiging voor een school!" riep hij enthousiast.

"Een school? Laat eens zien", zei haar moeder argwanend. Terwijl ze de brief las maakte haar norse uitdrukking plaats voor een blije glimlach. Thomas en Emma keken elkaar glimlachend aan. Lacrima's vader had niet door dat hij nog steeds met de telefoon in zijn hand stond en leek even niet meer te weten wat hij ook alweer van plan was te doen.

"Heb jij zijn nummer nog ergens?" vroeg hij aan Emma.

"Natuurlijk", ze keek glimlachend naar haar man en liep naar de gang. Lacrima keek haar vader aan, die geobsedeerd naar de brief staarde, en liep naar haar kamer. Ze liet zich op haar bed zakken en probeerde haar gedachten op een rijtje te zetten. Tevergeefs. Na enkele minuten dromerig naar buiten te hebben gekeken, liep haar vader haar kamer binnen.

"Morgen gaan we naar Londen", zei hij en hij legde de brief op haar bureau waarna hij weer naar buiten liep.


	2. De Wegisweg

De volgende ochtend werd Lacrima wakker gemaakt door haar vader die enthousiast haar kamer binnenkwam. Vandaag gingen ze naar Londen. Ze trok snel een sweater en jeansbroek aan, pakte haar schoudertas uit de kast, stopte er gauw de brief in en liep naar beneden. Haar moeder had haar ontbijt al klaargemaakt en ze schrokte het snel naar binnen.

"Klaar om te gaan?" vroeg haar vader. Op straat was alles nog rustig. Vader en dochter stapten in de auto, op weg naar Londen. Hoe dichter ze bij het centrum kwamen, hoe drukker het werd. Haar vader wist ergens een parkeerplaats te bemachtigen en samen liepen ze door de winkelstraten van Londen. Lacrima was nog nooit in Londen geweest maar vond er niets spectaculair aan. Haar vader leek te weten waar hij moest zijn en liep snel en gericht. Lacrima keek strak voor zich uit. In een doodgewone straat met doodgewone winkels vertraagde Thomas, voor een piepklein groezelig cafeetje bleef hij staan.

"De Lekke Ketel", zei hij, "Hij had het adres in een brief gezet." Onzeker liepen ze het cafeetje binnen. Binnen was het donker en haveloos. Een klein mannetje met een hoge hoed praatte met de oude barman. Voor de rest was het er verlaten. Thomas liep onzeker naar de bar.

"Ehm, pardon", stamelde hij. De barman keek hem nors aan.

"Goedemorgen, mijn dochter hier," hij wees met een grijns op Lacrima, "heeft een brief ontvangen voor Zweinstein. We weten alleen niet wat nu te doen." De man achter de bar keek hen vuil aan maar het mannetje met de hoge hoed bood vriendelijk zijn hulp aan.

"Zweinstein, zeg je", schaterde hij vrolijk, "Dat wordt de tijd van je leven", en hij klopte Lacrima hard op de schouder. Het mannetje liep langs de achterdeur naar buiten en hielt halt voor een grote stenen muur. Even dacht Lacrima dat hij er gewoon doorheen zou lopen, maar dat deed hij niet. In plaats daarvan stak hij zijn hand in zijn paars-geel gestreepte mantel en haalde er een lange, kromme stok uit. Hij telde de stenen boven de vuilnisemmer en tikte drie keer met de stok op de muur. De baksteen waar hij op getikt had trilde. Er verscheen een gaatje, dat groter en groter werd. Een paar tellen later stonden ze voor een gebogen poort die doorgang bood tot een geplaveide kronkelende straat.

"Welkom op de Wegisweg", lachte hij, "Ik zou jullie aanraden om eerst even langs Goudrijp te gaan", en hij wees op een gebouw in de verte. Thomas en Lacrima liepen door de poort, die meteen weer verdween. Ze kwamen aan bij een sneeuwwit gebouw dat hoog boven de andere winkeltjes uittorende. Ze liepen langs een klein mannetje met een schrander, donker gezicht, een puntbaartje en heel lange vingers en voeten. Hij droeg een vuurrood en goudkleurig uniform. Hij boog toen ze naar binnen gingen. Nu stonden ze voor een tweede dubbele deur met een gegraveerde tekst:

**Treed binnen, vreemdeling, maar sla acht,**

**Op het lot dat hier de hebzucht wacht.**

**Wie neemt wat hij niet heeft verdiend**

**Krijgt een hoge rekening ingediend.**

**Wie diep in de aarde een schat opspoort,**

**Die nooit aan hem heeft toebehoord,**

**Is hierbij gewaarschuwd: dief, u stuit,**

**Op meer dan alleen de verwachte buit!**

Weer twee van die vreemde mannetjes deden buigend de deuren open. Terwijl Thomas naar binnen liep bleef Lacrima gefascineerd naar de gegraveerde tekst op de deur kijken. Een half uurtje later schoot Lacrima wakker uit haar gedachten door haar vader die gefrustreerd weer naar buiten kwam.

"Oké, dus die gouden munten zijn Galjoenen, één Galjoen is 493 van die bronzen dingen, Knoeten. 29 Knoeten zijn één Sikkel, dat zijn dan die zilveren. 17 Sikkels is gelijk aan één Galjoen", mompelde hij terwijl hij op een stukje perkament keek een vermoeid zijn hand over zijn hoofd wreef.

"Ah daar ben je", zei hij toen hij Lacrima zag staan. Hij stak het stukje perkament en het buideltje in zijn hand weg in zijn jaszak en liep samen met Lacrima terug naar buiten.

"Goed, laten we er maar meteen invliegen", stelde hij voor, "Wat heb je allemaal nodig?" Lacrima haalde de brief uit haar schoudertas en omdat ze geen zin had om deze voor te lezen aan haar vader gaf ze de brief aan hem en liet hem zelf lezen. Thomas las:

**ZWEINSTEINS HOGESCHOOL VOOR HEKSERIJ EN HOCUS-POCUS**

**UNIFORM**

**Eerstejaarsstudenten hebben nodig:**

**Drie effen werkgewaden (zwart)**

**Eén effen puntmuts (zwart) voor schooltijd**

**Eén paar beschermende handschoenen (drakenhuid of soortgelijk)**

**Eén wintermantel (zwart, met zilveren speld)**

**N.B.: Alle kledingstukken moeten van naamlabels zijn voorzien**

**VERPLICHTE LECTUUR**

**Alle leerlingen moeten in het bezit zijn van de volgende werken:**

**Het standaard Spreukenboek (Niveau 1)**** door Miranda Wiggelaar**

**De Geschiedenis van de Toverkunst**** door Mathilda Belladonna**

**Theoretische Grondslagen der Magie**** door Albert Zwatel**

**Gedaanteverandering: een Boek voor Beginners**** door Emeric Morfo**

**Duizend Magische Kruiden en Paddenstoelen**** door Philippa Zwam**

**Magische Brouwsels en Drankjes**** door Arsenius Grein**

**Fabeldieren en Waar Ze Te Vinden**** door Newt Scamander**

**De Zwarte Kunsten: Een Handboek voor Zelfbescherming**** door Quinten Tondel **

**OVERIGE BENODIGDHEDEN**

**1 toverstaf**

**1 ketel (tin, standaardmaat 2)**

**1 set glazen of kristallen flesjes**

**1 telescoop**

**1 set koperen weegschalen**

**Leerlingen mogen tevens een uil Of een kat Of een pad meenemen.**

**OUDERS WORDEN ERAAN HERINNERD DAT EERSTEJAARS GEEN EIGEN BEZEMSTELEN MOGEN BEZITTEN.**

"We zullen eerst je uniform gaan kopen", stelde Thomas voor. Ze lieten Goudrijp achter zich en liepen de drukke winkelstraat door. 'Madame Mallekin, Gewaden voor Alle Gelegenheden'. Ze liepen de zaak binnen en werden aangesproken door een gedrongen, opgewekte heks.

"Is het voor Zweinstein, liefje?" zei ze opgewekt, "Ik heb alles op voorraad." Madame Mallekin leidde Lacrima en Thomas naar achter in de zaak. Ze zette Lacrima op een kruk gooide een lang gewaad over haar hoofd en begon op de juiste lengte af te spelden.

"Lacrima, vind je het goed al ik ondertussen alvast je andere benodigdheden ga halen?" vroeg Thomas zijn dochter.

"Ja, tuurlijk, ik zit hier vast nog wel een tijdje", antwoordde Lacrima veel vrolijker dan ze was. Thomas liep de winkel uit en liet Lacrima achter bij Madame Mallekin. Terwijl ze daar zat keek ze door het raam naar de winkelende mensen die voorbij liepen.

"Zo, ik ben klaar, liefje." Toen Lacrima buitenkwam zag ze haar vader net tevoorschijn komen uit Klieder & Vlek met een enorme stapel boeken in zijn armen. Hij glimlachte naar Lacrima terwijl ze haar vader hielp om de boeken in een zak te steken. Samen gingen ze naar een winkel om perkament en ganzenveren te kopen. Ze kochten ook nog een ketel en een mooie weegschaal met gewichten. Terwijl Lacrima buiten wachtte kocht Thomas haar basisingrediënten voor toverdranken in de Apothekerij. Het enige dat ze nog nodig had was een toverstaf. Hier had Lacrima op gewacht. Ze had geen flauw idee wat ze moet verwachten. Wat er bij haar opkwam bij het horen van toverstaf was een roze stok met aan het uiteinde een pluizig hartje dat heen en weer wiegde. Zo een had ze gehad toen ze klein was. De laatste winkel was smal en sjofel. Afbladderende gouden letters boven de deur vermelden 'Olivander: Maker van Exclusieve Toverstokken sedert 382 voor Christus.' Ze gingen naar binnen en achter in de zaak klingelde een bel. De winkel was gevuld met duizenden smalle dozen die tot aan het plafond waren opgestapeld. Achter hen zij een zachte stem: "Goedemiddag." Thomas maakte een sprongetje van schrik maar Lacrima keek de oude man vriendelijk aan. Hij had grote, bleke ogen.

"We komen voor een toverstaf", zei Thomas nerveus.

"Natuurlijk! Wat is uw stafarm?" vroeg Olivander opgewekt.

"Ehm…," Lacrima keek haar vader aan voor hulp.

"Ze is rechts", zei hij

"Zou u uw arm willen uitsteken? Prima, dank u", hij nam Lacrima's maten: schouder tot vinger, pols tot elleboog, schouder tot vloer, knie tot oksel en zelfs de omtrek van haar hoofd. Terwijl hij dat deed zei hij: "Elke toverstok van Olivander bezit een kern met een krachtige, magische substantie. Daarvoor worden eenhoornharen, de staartveren van de feniks en het hartenbloed van draken voor gebruikt. Geen twee toverstokken van Olivander zijn hetzelfde, net zoals ook geen twee eenhoorns, feniksen en draken hetzelfde zijn. En uiteraard bereikt u nooit zo'n goed resultaat met de stok van een andere tovenaar." Meneer Olivander liep naar een van de hoge stapels opeengezette dozen.

"Berken en feniksveer. Achttien centimeter. Heeft een fijne zwiep. Pak hem gewoon en zwaai ermee." Lacrima zwaaide achteloos met de stok, waardoor de winkelruit uit elkaar spatte. Olivander griste snel de stok uit haar handen en bood haar een nieuwe aan.

"Esdoorn en drakenbloed. Tweeëntwintig centimeter. Lekker flexibel." Opnieuw zwaaide Lacrima de stok in het rond, iets voorzichtiger deze keer, en raakte een stapel dozen die allemaal op de grond vielen. Terwijl Olivander vermoeid zijn hoofd schudde gaf ze de stok terug.

"Probeer deze eens. Ebbenhout en eenhoornhaar, eenentwintighalve centimeter, veerkrachtig." Ook deze stok zorgde alleen voor meer ravage. Lacrima had de hele winkel omvergegooid en kreeg alweer een nieuwe stok toegestoken.

"Eikenhout en eenhoornhaar. Drieëntwintig centimeter, soepel." Lacrima had de stok nog niet stevig vast of ze kreeg een warm gevoel in haar vingers. Ze hief de stok omhoog terwijl vuurwerk in alle kleuren van de regenboog uit de punt van de stok schoot. Meneer Olivander juichte en haar vader klapte. Lacrima betaalde zeven Galjoenen voor haar toverstok en werd vriendelijk uitgelaten door meneer Olivander. Thomas en Lacrima zaten op een terrasje met een ijsje in hun hand terwijl de zon langzaam achter de hemel verdween. Lacrima had de dag van haar leven gehad. Voor ze terug door de muur de Lekke Ketel inliepen ging Thomas een laatste winkeltje binnen. Ze hadden alles al wat op de lijst stond, zou haar vader iets vergeten zijn? Lacrima betaalde de ijsjes toen haar vader de winkel uitkwam met een harige, zwarte kat in zijn armen.

"Leerlingen mogen tevens een uil of een kat of een pad meenemen", citeerde hij de brief en hij overhandigde Lacrima de kat. Ze wist niet wat ze moest zeggen.

"Dankjewel", stamelde ze.

"Omdat ik trots op je ben", voegde hij er glimlachend aan toe. Lacrima had nog nooit nagedacht over een huisdier, ze snapte niet wat er zo leuk zou zijn aan een dier dat je de hele dag lastigvalt en dat toch niets anders doet dan eten en slapen. Maar dit was het leukste geschenk dat ze ooit had gehad. Vader en dochter lieten de Wegisweg achter zich en keerde terug naar huis, waar Emma zat te popelen om te horen hoe het was geweest. Lacrima viel die avond snel in slaap met Nigra spinnend aan haar voeteneinde.


	3. Vertrek van perron 9 34

De rest van de vakantie ging traag voorbij. Toen Lacrima al haar schoolboeken al twee keer had gelezen hoopte ze dat het snel september zou zijn. Voor de zoveelste keer controleerde ze haar lijstje van Zweinstein. Ze wou er zeker van zijn dat ze niets vergeten was. Op de laatste dag van augustus kwam haar vader haar kamer binnen terwijl ze aan het raam zat, met een spinnende Nigra op haar schoot.

"Lacrima…", begon hij. Lacrima keek op.

"Waar en wanneer moet je eigenlijk op school zijn, morgen?" Daar had ze helemaal niet aan gedacht. Ze was vee te druk bezig geweest met andere dingen dat ze helemaal niet had nagedacht over de manier waarop ze naar school zou gaan. Waar was deze school zelfs? Ze vouwde de brief, die op haar bureau lag, open. Plotseling bemerkte ze iets wat ze daarvoor nog niet had gezien. Het was een treinkaartje.

"11u-Kings Cross Station", zei ze tegen haar vader. Door de zenuwen en opwinding viel Lacrima die avond pas laat in slaap. Maar toen haar moeder haar de volgende ochtend met een brede glimlach wakker maakte, was ze er helemaal klaar voor. Beneden stonden Thomas en Larissa al klaar om te vertrekken.

"Gaat Larissa mee?" vroeg Lacrima.

"Ze wil je uitwuiven", zei haar vader. Larissa knikte gretig. Alle vier stapten ze in de auto en reden naar het station in Londen. Om kwart over tien waren ze er. Thomas en Emma hesen Lacrima's loodzware hutkoffer op een karretje en zette de kooi met Nigra erin erbovenop. Terwijl ze het station binnenliepen werden zo door veel voorbijgangers aangestaard.

"Ehm… Lacrima," vroeg haar moeder toen een klein meisje lachend hun kant op wees, "waarom heb je die vreemde kleren aan?"

"Het is mijn schooluniform, mama, het is niet vreemd, gewoon anders," antwoorde die koeltjes, "Ik had geen zin om me in de trein te verkleden." Emma deed er maar het zwijgen toe.

"Op welk perron moeten we zijn?" bracht Thomas het gesprek op een ander onderwerp. Lacrima nam haar kaartje uit haar zak.

"Perron 9 ¾."

"Perron wat?"

"9 ¾", zei Lacrima vol ongeloof.

"Laat eens zien", mengde Emma zich. Lacrima gaf haar het kaartje.

"Maar dat kan toch niet. Perron 9 ¾ bestaat toch helemaal niet." Ondertussen was Lacrima al op weg om het iemand te vragen.

"Pardon, meneer. Weet u waar ik perron 9 ¾ kan vinden?" vroeg ze een passerende conducteur.

"Vind je dat grappig, kleintje?" had hij gezegd. En met een nijdige blik liep hij verder. Daar stonden ze dan. Vier Dlandeys die niet wisten hoe ze hun dochter op tijd op school konden krijgen. Lacrima liep wel honderd keer het station rond, maar nergens was een teken van perron 9 ¾. Na een half uur begon ze nijdig heen en weer te springen tussen perron 9 en 10. Haar vader kwam naar haar toe en legde zijn hand troostend op Lacrima's schouder.

"Zullen we maar naar huis gaan?" Teleurgesteld stemde Lacrima in en samen liepen ze terug naar de auto. Plotseling joelde Larissa: "Kijk, allemaal vuurtorens!" terwijl ze naar een roodharig gezinnetje wat verderop wees.

"Larissa! Dat is vreselijk onbeleefd!" beet haar moeder haar toe. Met vochtige ogen keek Lacrima naar de roodharige familie, die Larissa had aangewezen. Ze kon niet geloven dat ze niet naar een toverschool zou gaan. Net toen ze zich weer wilde omdraaien zag ze een van de roodharige kinderen verdwijnen door het hek tussen perron 9 en 10. Kort daarna verdween nog een van de jongens. Lacrima was met stomheid geslagen. Ze knipperde met haar ogen en keek even achterom naar haar ouders en zusje.

"Pardon", mompelde een voorbijganger, die tegen Lacrima op botste. Lacrima keek weer naar de plaats van het roodharige gezinnetje. Alleen een mollige vrouw en een klein meisje stonden nog op het perron. Hand in hand liepen ze op het hek af. In plaats van tegen het hokje van de kaartjescontroleur te knallen verdwenen ze in het niets.

"Lacrima, waar blijf je?" riep Thomas.

"Papa, ik denk dat ik weet hoe ik op het perron moet komen", zei ze.

Ze stonden weer op dezelfde plaats als tien minuten geleden.

"Ze liepen er gewoon doorheen", vertelde Lacrima, "Stuk voor stuk verdwenen ze in het niets!"

Haar ouders wisselden een blik van verstandhouding met elkaar.

"Jullie hoeven niet mee te gaan. Ik kan het wel alleen." Ze wierp een snelle blik op de grote klok boven het bord met vertrektijden. Nog vijf minuten.

"Alsjeblieft…", smeekte ze, "Vertrouw me." Haar moeder glimlachte, omhelsde haar dochter en zei: "Veel plezier." Waarna ze Lacrima's voorhoofd kuste. Lacrima's wanhopige blik maakte plaats voor een reusachtige glimlach. Haar vader gaf haar een dikke knuffel en wenste haar veel succes. Plotseling rende Larissa naar haar toe en klampte zich stevig vast aan de middel van haar zus.

"Ik wil niet dat je gaat", snikte ze. Lacrima's glimlach verdween. Larissa.

"Ik moet wel", fluisterde ze. Ze moest moeite doen om haar tranen in bedwang te houden.

"Ik ga je missen", snikte Larissa verder.

"Ik jou ook…" Larissa zou alleen achterblijven. Ze zou geen grote zus hebben om voor haar te zorgen. Lacrima voelde zich opeens schuldig. Ze liet haar zusje in de steek. Lacrima was er altijd geweest voor Larissa. Ze had gelachen om haar grapjes. Haar getroost als ze verdrietig was. Nu begon ze ook te huilen. Lacrima was geen sentimenteel persoon, echt niet. Maar nu kon ze zich gewoon niet meer inhouden. Ze hurkte neer en omarmde Larissa zo stevig dat die bijna niet meer kon ademen.

"Ik zie je met Kerst", zei ze, terwijl ze haar tranen wegveegde, "En ik zal je elke dag schrijven, als je wilt." Larissa knikte. Een laatste keer omhelsden ze elkaar. Larissa ging bij haar moeder staan. Lacrima nam het karretje over van haar vader en zonder nog één keer om te kijken ging ze op weg naar perron 9 ¾. Het hek kwam steeds dichterbij. Twee tellen later stond ze oog in oog met een vuurrode stoomlocomotief. Iemand blies op een fluit. Bijna heel de trein zat al vol. Lacrima haastte zich naar het einde van de trein, daar zag ze nog plaats. Met veel moeite, en de hulp van een oude vrouw, hees ze haar hutkoffer de trein in. Net op tijd. Terwijl de trein begon te reiden en alle kinderen uit de ramen hingen om hun ouders uit te wuiven, vond Lacrima een coupé waar ze kon zitten. Twee jongens waren met elkaar in gesprek toen Lacrima binnenkwam.

"Mag ik hier zitten?" vroeg ze, "Verder is alles vol." De jongens knikte en gingen toen verder met hun gesprek, zonder Lacrima nog een blik waardig te keuren. Lacrima ging zitten en haalde haar boek uit haar koffer. Wat anders kon je doen tijdens zo'n lange treinrit? Rond halfeen klonk er een hoop gekletter op de gang. Een opgewekte, mollige vrouw schoof de deur open en zei: "Willen jullie iets van mijn karretje?" Een van de jongens sprong overeind. Lacrima stond ook op. Haar moeder had wel boterhammen klaargemaakt, maar daar had ze eigenlijk geen zin in. Terwijl ze haar geld bovenhaalde kocht de jongen voor haar ongeveer alles wat de vrouw bij zich had. Wat een gulzigaard, dacht ze. De vrouw verkocht de vreemdste dingen. Smekkies In Alle Smaken, Slobbers Beste Bubbelgum, Chocokikkers en nog veel meer. Dit was geen normaal snoepgoed. Lacrima wist niet wat ze moest kiezen. Uiteindelijk kocht ze wat Pompoentaartjes en Smekkies In Alle Smaken. De gulzige jongen had al zijn snoepgoed op de bank neergegooid. Samen met de andere jongen verorberden ze al het lekkers. De jongens staarden Lacrima, die haar boterhammen op at, medelevend aan.

"Wil je ook wat?" vroeg de gulzige jongen vriendelijk. Dat vond Lacrima wel aardig, maar ze wees zijn aanbod af.

"Nee, dankje." De jongen haalde zijn schouders op en wende zijn blik af. Na haar boterhammen begon Lacrima aan een Pompoentaartje. Normaal was ze geen fan van pompoen, maar dit beviel haar wel. Na de taartjes reikte ze naar het zakje met Smekkies. Terwijl ze het zakje open maakte hoorde ze de jongens zeggen: "…Met alle smaken bedoelen ze ook alle smaken…die naar chocola of pepermunt of marmelade smaken…spinazie of lever of pens…" Lacrima staarde naar de veel gekleurde snoepjes. Terwijl een van de jongens een snoepje uitspuugde, dat naar spruitjes bleek te smaken, stak Lacrima een roodkleurig exemplaar in haar mond. Zo slecht kon het toch niet zijn. Zie je wel, aardbei. Toen Lacrima net een snoepje uitspuugde dat naar peper smaakte, werd er op de deur van de coupé geklopt. Een jongen met een rond gezicht kwam binnen.

"Sorry," zei hij, "maar hebben jullie toevallig een pad gezien?" Lacrima schudde haar hoofd, en de jongens bij het raam deden hetzelfde.

"Ik ben hem kwijt!" jammerde de jongen met het ronde gezicht, "Hij gaat er steeds vandoor!"

"Je vindt hem heus wel terug", zei de gulzige jongen, die Lacrima vaag bekend voorkwam.

"Ja," zei de jongen mistroostig, "Nou, als jullie hem zien…"

Hij ging weg en Lacrima concentreerde zich weer op haar boek. Even later gleed de coupédeur weer open. Deze keer keek Lacrima niet op. Ze hield haar ogen stevig op haar boek gericht. De persoon die binnen was gekomen was zo te horen een meisje, met een heel bazige stem. Lacrima luisterde niet naar wat dit meisje te zeggen had. Ze keek geschrokken op toen iemand haar zachtjes aanstootte. Het meisje met de bazige stem keek haar bedachtzaam aan.

"Wie ben jij?" vroeg ze, zo te horen voor de tweede keer. Het meisje had net als haar haar nieuwe Zweinsteingewaad al aan en had krullerig bruin haar.

"Lacrima Dlandey", antwoorde Lacrima. Het meisje knikte en voor Lacrima kon vragen wie zij was, was ze al vertrokken, met de jongen zonder pad achter haar aan. Lacrima richtte zich weer op haar boek. De coupédeur gleed opnieuw open. Lacrima zuchtte, niet in de staat om nog eens gestoord te worden. Ze schrok echter op van iemand die een oorverdovende kreet slaakte. In de doorgang van de coupé stonden drie jongens. Twee van hen waren groot en zwaar gebouwd. Ze stonden aan weerszijden van een derde, bleke jongen met een spits gezicht. Voor Lacrima kon zien waarom een van de jongens zo had gegild, vloog een dikke, grijze rat tegen het raam en namen de drie jongens snel de benen. Lacrima staarde hen niet begrijpend na. Ze was gepikeerd door al deze drukte. Lacrima grijnsde toen de jongens in de coupé zich begonnen om te kleden en steeds nerveuze blikken op haar wierpen. Er galmde een stem door de trein: "Over vijf minuten arriveren we bij Zweinstein. Laat uw koffers alstublieft in de trein achter. De bagage wordt afzonderlijk naar school vervoerd." Lacrima legde haar boek weg en wrong zich de overvolle gang op. De trein ging steeds langzamer rijden en stopte uiteindelijk. Iedereen drong naar de deur en stapte een donker perronnetje op. In de kille avondlucht danste er een lamp op en neer boven de kinderen hun hoofden. Een stem riep: "Eerstejaars! Eerstejaars hierheen. Alles kits, Harry?" Een reus met lang, verwilderd haar en een verwarde, ongekamde baard grijnsde naar iemand. Lacrima keek om zich heen om te zien wie de reus bedoelde.

"Vooruit, volg mij maar. Nog meer eerstejaars? Pas op 't afstappie! Eerstejaars met mij mee!" Al struikelend volgden ze de reus over een smal, steil pad.

"Zo dadelijk zien jullie Zweinstein voor 't eerst", riep hij over zijn schouder, "Gelijk om het hoekie." Er klonk een luid 'Oooooh!' Het smalle pad kwam uit aan de oever van een groot meer. Hoog op een berg, aan de overkant van het meer, stond een enorm kasteel. Het kasteel uit Lacrima's boeken. Gefascineerd staarde ze naar de talloze torens en torentjes.

"Niet meer dan vier per boot!" riep de reus en hij wees op een vloot kleine bootjes bij de oever van het meer. Lacrima zat in een bootje samen met nog twee jongens en een meisje.

"Iedereen aan boord? Oké. VAREN!"

De bootjes voeren allemaal tegelijk weg. De kinderen staarden zwijgend naar het reusachtige kasteel dat boven hen uittorende en groter en groter werd naarmate ze de voet van de klif naderden.

"Koppen omlaag!" riep de reus. De bootjes gleden door een gordijn van klimop. Ze dreven een donkere tunnel door en kwamen uit bij een ondergronds haventje, waar ze uitstapten op een strand van stenen en kiezels.

"Hé, jij daar! Is dit jouw pad?" zei de reus toen hij de bootjes controleerde.

"Willibrord!" riep de jongen uit de trein opgetogen. Ze volgden de reus tot op een vochtig grasveld. Ze liepen een stenen bordes op en dromden samen bij de reusachtige eiken deur.

"Is iedereen er? Heb jij je pad nog?"

Met Lacrima helemaal achteraan hief de reus zijn vuist op en bonsde drie keer op de deur van het kasteel.


End file.
